Puppy Love
by BearwitGlasses19
Summary: He asked her. He begged her. He told her. But she did it anyway. She bought that damn dog. :Sequel to Sleepless Nights: GaaraXOc


Hello! This is my second Naruto story, I think I want to make at least two more. The last one will probably be how Nami and Gaara met. I don't know, still working on it.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, but I do own Nami, Panda-chan, and this plot.**

* * *

...

The Kazekage work is _truly_ never done.

Not only did he have his paper work to worry about, he also had to worry about what kind of trouble Nami was getting herself into with her new pal.

Judging from her letters to Suna, she went ahead and did it.

She bought that damn dog.

And you'll never guess what she called it.

...

"Panda-chan! sweetie come here!" Nami called her dog, chasing after it in the nearly built oasis. All of the council members chasing after her.

She tripped over a rock and would have landed right in her face if her water didn't stop it.

She levitated herself, and 'Panda-chan' with the water from the pond and lifter herself higher than the council memebers starting the meeting, telling them to sit wherever they wish.

"I decided to bring the meeting outside into my newly built oasis. What do you think?" She asked them. All of them nodded their heads approvingly. "Its not really finished. Just a couple more plants and trees need to come in."

"Alright. Now, is there anything to bring to my attention?" She waited for someone to rise before her.

A elderly council member stepped before her. "Yes, my lady. The new orphanage is finally letting parents in to adopt." He smiled.

She grinned widely. She nodded her appreciation.

"That is excellent news! Anything else?" She looked around waiting.

A bulky looking council member arose.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm sorry to report Mizukage-sama of some less than good news."

She burrowered her eyes as he continued.

"It is costing us, way too much money bringing you back and forth to the sand village. Along with the expensives of your new orphanage-"

"It is not _my _new orphanage," She corrected him glaring. "Its the_ country's_."

"Excuse me. But with the new orphanage and bringing shipments of food, and lets not forget your oasis.." He looked around. "The government is running out of money. We council members wanted to put to a vote bringing up the taxes, to pay for all of this-"

"No, my people can barely pay what already set for taxes. If anything, we should be_ lowering _them." She petted Panda-chan as he barked at the council members.

Another council member arose. "We have also wanted to put to a vote, cutting out one of our causes so there will be less money to spend."

Nami thought for a moment and chuckled to herself, making Panda-chan look up at his owner.

"You want me to stop going to sand village, is that right?" She said not looking up at them.

There was an awkward silence among the council members.

One spoke with a shaky voice. "i-Its the most expensive cause."

Nami looked down and smirked, sucking her front teeth.

She looked up at the sky. "Cut out all construction on the oasis. And I'll send a letter asking the Hokage if he could spare some trees. Then I'll will make it well known to the other countries that we have excellent ninjas that are willing to work. That should gain some money." She floated to the ground.

"But Mizukage-" One called out to her as she made her way inside.

"The Kazekage will be here soon, I do not want to be disturb when he does arrive." Panda-chan followed Nami close behind. "Thats all."

She made her way into her office and slumped down on her chair. Panda-chan climbing on her desk.

"Wanna switch places?" She asked him.

The little beagle only whined as it tried to get down. She picked him up and watch the window. As the anbus covered the Kazekage from all sides, he made his way to the Mizukage tower.

"Lets go see daddy." Nami said to Panda-chan.

She walked to her room and put on her Kage robes, but kept the hat in her hand. The dog kept behind her as she walked outside to greet the other Kage, too shy to run up to strange kids that happened to be watching.

"Welcome Kazekage-sama." Nami smiled.

He nodded his head. "Mizukage-sama."

She crossed her arm into one of his as they walked toward the building.

"Where's the dog?" The kazekage asked a bit miffed.

Nami only chuckled.

Once inside, she was given the go-ahead to take off her robes. She ploped down on her bed and Gaara sat in one of the chairs in a corner of the room.

"See my bed is stronger than yours!" Gaara closed his eyes and mumbled out "I'm sure."

Nami turned her head to the side. "Tired?"

Gaara only nodded once.

She ran over to him and plopped in his lap. He sighed and she kissed him.

Panda-chan thought it was a good idea to jump onto Nami and Gaara.

Gaara broke the kiss and looked down at the dog.

He glared. "**Get.Down**."

Panda-chan whined and jumped off. Nami laughed.

"What's wrong with you?! Your so mean!" She chuckled.

"I told you I didn't want a dog, and what did you do?" Nami interupted his rant.

"I'm sorry, but I needed some company." She sighed and sat on the bed.

"Talk to the council members."

Nami pretended to gagged. Gaara rolled his eyes. "I DON'T WANT TO! There soo mean! They want me to stop going to Suna."

Gaara looked up confused. "What?"

She played with Panda-chan's ears as she talk. "Its costing us alot of money we don't have to travel to Suna, so...YOU HAVE THE BIGGEST EARS I'VE HAVE EVER SEEN ON A DOG!" She shouted amazed.

Gaara rubbed his forehead. "Nami? Stop yelling." He asked quietly.

Nami turned to Gaara. "Sorry. But, um, I already took care of it, though. We're gonna stop construction on my oasis, and oh! If you need any ninjas for anything-"

Gaara nodded understanding.

Nami smiled and turned to Panda-chan again. "You wanna know why I wanted I really wanted a dog?"

Gaara sighed and closed his eyes. "Just to get a rise out of me?"

"Somewhat.." She brought his ears up, to make a mohawk. "I was thinking...you know, dogs are kinda like kids..."

Gaara eyes flew open. **_What?_**

"Feeding them, taking care of them, they remind me of the responsibities that you have when you get a kid."

He remained quiet at the other end of the room.

Nami looked over at Gaara with pleading eyes. "WHY WON'T YOU ACCEPT YOUR SON?!" She held up the dog as it whined and shook at its ears that were put in a scrunchie.

Gaara stared at her blankly.

She walked toward Gaara with Panda-chan in one hand. She sat down on his lap.

"Nami..." Gaara warned.

She chuckled out. "I don't see why you dont like him? What wrong with him?" She held up the dog.

"I just know after a while, your gonna get tired of him and send him away." Gaara said like he explained a thousand times before.

"He's too cute to send away." She peck his lips. He wrapped his arms around her as she song, 'Who let the dogs out'.

"Hold him for a sec?" Before he could reject she ran out of the room muttering something about papers.

He glared at the dog who just sat in his lap looking down. Suddenly the dog ran in a circle in his lap and settled down and fell asleep.

He sat confused, not knowing what to do.

Not even realizing it, he started to pet the dog. He guessed he was KIND OF cute. Well he did lift the lonely feeling in the room.

And now that he was looking at it, these _were_ some big ears. But it didn't really matter at the moment. The poor dog was probably worn out from following behind Nami all day.

Nami walked back in as quick as she left, and Gaara stopped and stiffened mid-stroke.

Nami smiled knowing. She had half a mind right now to start singing out, "I told you so, I told you so!"

Instead she sat at Gaara's feet petting Panda-chan along with Gaara.

Suddenly Gaara spoke.

"Kids, huh?"

_End._


End file.
